812
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2017 as an independent subadult, 2015 year of birth Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 812 is the darker 2015 male offspring of 402, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. Genetic Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetic study samples obtained on 812 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2015:' 812 is suspected to be the darker 2015 remaining male offspring of 402. If that is true, than 2015 would be 812's year of birth. 812 would have had 3 other littermates when first arriving at the Brooks River. '2016:' 812 is suspected to be the darker 2015 remaining male offspring of 402. If that is true, than 812 would have been a yearling remaining with 402 and his littermate 811. '2017:' 'July 2017:' 812 was initially identified, assigned his bear monitoring number, and classified as an independent subadult in July 2017 . 812 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|812 July 2017 NPS photo 812 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|812 July 2017 NPS photo 812 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|812 July 2017 NPS photo 'Fall 2017:' 812 PIC 2017.xx.xx FALL 2017 NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|812 Fall 2017 NPS photo 812 PIC 2017.xx.xx FALL 2017 NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|812 Fall 2017 NPS photo 812 PIC 2017.xx.xx FALL 2017 NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|812 Fall 2017 NPS photo 'September 2017:' 2017.09.18: 'On November 9, 2017 at 10:49 Ranger David Kopshever commented and shared this September 18, 2017 NPS photo of 812 : 812 PIC 2017.09.18 402s LARGER MALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.49.jpg|812 September 18, 2017 NPS photo 812 PIC 2017.09.18 402s LARGER MALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.49 ZOOM.JPG|812 September 18, 2017 NPS photo (zoom) 812 PIC 2017.09.18 402s LARGER MALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.49 w COMMENT.JPG|812 September 18, 2017 NPS photo with Ranger David Kopshever's November 9, 2017 10:49 comment '2018: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.27: 812 and 719 (435's 2014 biological female offspring) play under the floating bridge while 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings walk by video by Birgitt: 'Known Courting & Mating:' There is no known courting and mating information on 812 as of the 2018 season. 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 402 , Speculated: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 812 is the darker 2015 male offspring of 402, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 811 , Speculated There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 812 is the darker 2015 male offspring of 402, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 402 had a litter of 4 spring cubs in 2015. When 402 was last observed in the Fall of 2015, all four spring cubs remained with the family group. In June 2016, 402 returned to the Brooks River with 3 remaining yearlings. One of those 3 remaining yearlings was lost sometime between June 17, 2016 and June 19, 2016. 402 was observed on June 19, 2016 with two remaining yearlings. 811 is the only suspected surviving littermate of 812. 'Maternal Grandmother:' 209 Beauty 'Maternal Grandfather:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 812 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. Category:Bear Book